In and Out then Back again
by SfoCrazy
Summary: This is a Harry Potter story using Babylon 5 time distortion idea with Dumbledore trying to control everything. Character bashing and death, no slash. Rated M. Harry can't win or stay out of trouble. Technology Super Harry around the Tri-Wizard tournament time. Everyone has time for Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

This outline has been running around in my head for awhile so I hope it goes somewhere. As usual this is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned. With 650,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing or scribbling in my case. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant and a bit spaced out.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, J. Michael Straczynski, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, J. Michael Straczynski etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader.

.

.

**_...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...In and Out then Back again...^...^...^...^...^...^...^..._**

**_._**

Chapter 1—I did, I was, I am?

.

I wished to die but somehow thinking of it didn't work. This time I will make sure. My first five years was a life of being ignored, slapped, and just treated like garbage. Since then it has only gotten unbearable. Vernon has beaten me for the last time, I know that my arm is broken as nothing hurts that badly and no arm has that many twists and turns. I know I have broken ribs, I just don't know how many. My back is bloodied and so is my face. They have gone to sleep as the snoring is shaking the house. I have finally unlocked and opened the cupboard under the stairs, now if I can only get from here to the kitchen. I crawl as my legs are not working too good, the pain is almost too much to bear; I am getting close to my destination the cabinet under the sink. I stop to rest for a minute and start to laugh when Petunia finds the trail of blood over her spotless floors. I continue to the cabinet after coughing up a good amount of blood. I use my good arm to open the cabinet but the stupid bottles won't open with one hand. I put the bottle under my broken arm and use my good hand to open the bottle. Soon, I must not rush; I must have more open to make sure. Finally I have all of them open, the soap, the drain cleaner, and the others. Now I just have to make sure I keep them down until they have all been drunk. Shit the pain is too much and I have thrown up most of what I have drunk, god the pain. Just a few bottles more and I should be free.

The Dursley's almost made it, their freak was dead and they decided to dump the body in some forest for the animals to eat. Unfortunately their son Dudley had thrown a candy wrapper out the window and they got caught for littering. The problem was when the police opened the boot they found a body of a child or what was left of one.

The papers made a big deal of child abuse and the death most horribly of a five year old child. With all the broken bones, cuts and scars there was no question of child abuse. All of the poisonous substances were therefore credited to the Dursley's family. No one would believe a child would drink all those poisons voluntarily. They put Vernon and Petunia away for a long time. With all the gossip in the neighborhood the lorry hitting and killing a batty old cat lady was secondary news to pass around. The mundane boy was buried with no mourners only a couple of press reporters. The magical world hummed along with no worries and no idea that their savior was dead and buried. In the opulent office of Albus Dumbledore the silver objects on his fire-place mantel hummed and smoked as if nothing had happened. Something was off in the Universe.

/Scene Break/

A Galaxy away:

The universe turned and in that universe were a race of things called the Vorlons. They had a problem with the human race. No the human race was as a bug under their feet but the human race had developed earlier then heard of and then came a space station called Babylon Five, AGAIN! The first station disappeared yet the humans had built another and called it Babylon Five. The Vorlons had been around for long before earth was a planet and that was a long time. They found that earth had humans just like the ones on the space station so they wanted to investigate. This species of humanoids was disturbing. Civilized entities did not grab other live entities and experiment on how they worked or their thoughts and functioned. They had other sub-cultures for that purpose. Since earth was a new planet they decided to take a specimen and evaluate its potential. The real reason was the entire area around the planet seemed to be unstable as if there was a tare in the quadrant. To their credit the Vorlons thought that they could not morally take a live entity for experiment so they decided to take a recently dead subject from earth, restore it, and then experiment to find what was so special about the humans. They should have known after millenniums of existence that there was more to life then themselves, there was the universe, the cosmos and other things that went bump in the night. This planet called Earth was extremely young and should not have been causing all these problems or phenomenons.

They identified a disturbance on a large island on the planet, so they sent a scout ship to investigate. The scouts reported a battle being waged like they had never encountered before. Beings were pointing rods at each other, causing injuries death and destruction. Not technology but what appeared to be magic. Within a short time the majority of the battlers were dead. Two last survivors on the open field were now battling. A green line of light left one and hit the other. The scouts watched as the one hit, fell dead and the other disappeared. They grabbed the last dead fighter, put it into a stasis chamber and headed for the mother ship.

AND THEN IT BEGAN!

They would trained the subject with knowledge and record every aspect of its learning, response and reaction times. They the would learned that this one learned quickly and would utilize every and all that it knew so they would give it more information and it would absorbed that knowledge. Their machines scanned and probed the subject. They would take everything the human knew and had experienced and analyzed all aspects and capabilities. During this time the Vorlons ship was progressing back to their home world in another galaxy when their machines dropped a couple of tiny pieces of information that stopped them cold.

They found that the human race was their replacement, not tomorrow but in a hundred years or a thousand this species would thrive and rule the universe as the Vorlons currently did. The Vorlons then uncovered the world of Harry Potter as it was now affecting the Vorlons. They had just taken the subject out of stasis once again and were preparing for their next space jump. Reports were coming in that the planet Earth had just disappeared just as they found that the scar on his forehead was not just a scar but 'the' tear in the universe. They had the equivalent of a bomb on board that could possibly tear their home world to shreds.

/Scene Break/

A few space jumps ago:

What the hell, where am I, I know that killing curse hit me so I am dead. SHIT!

Morgana! what in the hell are those things, they look like eight foot tall twin monsters.

"Human fear not, you are observing us in our…you would call them space suits. These containers allow us to breathe our atmosphere while existing in yours."

"Who are you, where am I …" A raised hand stopped my rant but not the fear that accompanied it.

They explained that to worry or fret would do me no good. It was explained to me that after they brought me back to life they had taken me to their space ship deep in space. They were the Vorlons as if that meant something. They wanted to know who I was, what I did and how old I was, then they dragged in a machine on wheels that flashed and had way to many cable for my liking. I was somewhat relieved that I did not see knives or needles like I could imagine from some horror film. Other than this strangeness I was feeling great and I had no injured which made me very happy. There of course was the fact that I was no longer in Kansas Toto. After twenty-five years of pain, manipulation and just who was trying to hurt me next, I could only die again and that would be another nice fix I had gotten into. They attached dozens of cable from the machine to me and it began. I didn't even try to struggle as I was already strapped down.

/Scene Break/

Command referred the problem to the supreme council and they decided to monitor area for any abnormalities in that quadrant. There was also their little experiment on Harry Potter, it needed to continue for a bit longer. They were curious and fearful of the temporal time distortions now showing around the scar on Harry Potter's forehead.

One day of the many that the machine was attached to Harry Potter the room suddenly shifted and the Vorlons monitors found themselves elsewhere with a baby and a man attempting the baby's death. The room shifted back and the Vorlons were now sweating. What if Harry shifted their whole ship and to where? Their worries had no answer but to complicate things, that planet called Earth had just re-appeared.

The Vorlon council of elders had knowledge of time distortion but not like this, they ordered the return of Harry Potter to Earth while the Vorlons home world prepared to retreat further back into another distant galaxy. Their minions would monitor up close while the Vorlon Empire stayed safe and unknown to the new human race.

There presented a problem. Space travel was quick over the long distances of space using tunnel like portals but a direct one tunnel hop was not possible from their location. The ship departed as it would take major hops to return to Earth. Meanwhile Harry learned a few things that were quite advanced over the planet earth's technology and knowledge. The Vorlon's had technology that he could not understand but he now had the basic knowledge. As any child on Earth I had learned what knob turned on the radio and that it spun to the right and how much to get the right level of sound. The same applied to Volon's technology in the room I was confined in, the basic knowledge was at a different level of complexity and knowledge. Their food dispenser was the best example. Push the wrong symbol in your sequence and that nice steak you expected could turn into something that looked and smelled like nothing you would consider eating.

"Harry!" called the deep and chilling voice from the Vorlon's suit speaker. "The council has advised us that there is a good possibility that this time distortion is likely to recur before we can get you back to Earth. We are going to try to leave one of our communicators when we arrive. We then can be sure where that room is located as well if it is on the planet Earth."

"You are going to leave a MT-43 communicator just lying around?" I asked.

"Yes, any tampering with the device will cause a large hole somewhere."

"Just didn't think you would leave a weapon, transporter and communicator just for any one to pick up" I was really surprised as the MT-43 was dangerous if you didn't know how to use the cigarette size device.

/Scene Break/

I was getting a little bit of cabin fever. This was the only room that had my type atmosphere. So I ate, sleep and did all my fun stuff in that one room with at least one Vorlon present at all times.

The time distortion happened again and I realized that it was a handsome Tom Riddle and the baby was me. While I was realizing what I was seeing and how stupid it was of me not to put it together in the first place. The Vorlon was putting the MT-43 into a stuffed werewolf doll. No one in the room noticed us, this was all too surreal.

The next time it happened we were just entering past Mars when a Harry Potter moment happened. The twenty-five year old Harry Potter shimmered and disappeared from the Vorlon ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—One more time

.

I have no idea how anyone could or would react to being a twenty-five year old in an eighteen month old body. I came to my wits when I heard, "Please, not Harry" and the sound of a curse. Tom Riddle was about to have a life altering change as I reached into the werewolf doll and pulled out the MT-43.

Riddle entered the room and dodged the laser beam from the MT-43 but that made him miss with the "Avada Kedavra". Like I had a chance to dodge and weave being locked in a crib with a set of pudgy legs. His curse knocked out a good portion of the wall behind me. I let loose another beam of laser destruction but what curse he threw at me hit the beam sending streams of destruction around the room. One stream made the candle holder explode and I felt a burning on my forehead. Even with my pudgy little hands I thumbed the switch from laser to its wide band disintegration mode and fired. Tom Riddle didn't even leave smoke behind. Part of the wall and ceiling disappeared along with him.

I had been knocked on my bum with the backlash and just took in what had happened. I now had a need to get out of this mini-cell without falling the five feet or so. Being a bouncing baby boy was not my plans as I figured the best way out of this crib. A good amount of time passed as my brain told me how to get out while my eighteen month old body said, not happening.

Sirius comes storming in I start to tell him, "Padfoot…" but he doesn't listen but storms back out. I hope he enjoys Azkaban. I was doing some heavy thinking amongst my confused thoughts so I didn't hear Dumbledore enter until he starts talking to me. "The prophesy is now yours, you little shit. Now a couple of blocks on your core and you will be ready for the Dursley's loving care."

I wasn't sure in my current age if I could put up a wand-less shield. Neither the 'block' spells for my core nor my shield produced any visible signs or lights so Dumbledore was not aware he had an adversary in the room. Thankfully I could still do some wand-less magic, the blocks failed. The MT-43 I slipped back in the stuffed werewolf and clung to it as if my life depended on it as any eighteen month child in fear would.

Dumbledore hands me over to Hagrid and Sirius's motorcycle for the flight to the Dersley's. I was thinking so hard on what was happening and soon fell asleep, so much for the staying power of an eighteen year old body. Soon I was waking as it was dam cold on the Dursley's door step. Time to think! That was a bit of a problem; first I remember a life of pain till I died at twenty-five years old at Hogwarts. The other memory was killing myself at about five years old. Neither memory seemed to apply to my life at this instant yet both previous memories started here and appeared to be me. I was not going to live another Dursley existence. What was I going to do run away? Yeh, I could run, especial on these short legs. Suddenly my MT-43 com-link goes off. "Beam me up Scotty!" and they did.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, is that you in their?" asked the Vorlon, their ship had arrived.

"As far as I can tell I am all me with a new body. What are your plans about me?"

"You still show time distortion dangers and you still have a scar, we plan to leave you here and depart this galaxy altogether, our return is not to be expected."

We talked and they came up with a solution, dump me! So I tried a negotiation, if they put me on earth I was either going to an orphanage or into Dumbledore's grasp. The solution was maybe not the best but it beat the hell out of the other options. They provided a couple pounds of gold that was lying around the ship. Seems there was a planet that was almost all gold, gold was nothing to them. A Vorlon and I, under glamour charms went with the gold to the Goblins for Galleons; the Galleons bought a house elf to take care of me.

The Vorlons then constructed a place for me to stay. They left me in my new home with the elf, the MT-43 and a charger. The house wouldn't be found by anybody's normal means. Mopsy was not very happy with the new place and if I ever see the Vorlon again I am going to kick their ass. For a race that was supposed to be smart they left a nineteen month old kid with things like an adult toilet. Mopsy helped with mini-ladders and pillows on dinning chairs. Of course the view was absolutely awesome when you turned out the lights. The back side of the moon was a place I was sure someone on a stroll after dinner would not accidentally find. I had a room which was bigger than my cupboard under the stairs -I had monitors viewing Earth's TV's and radio channels and this was my private area. There was the lab; the place was a kid's play room. I was able to build things all by myself. I sometimes wondered what half of the things were but they were fun to build. The Vorlon's left me a... call it a computer with a full data bank. I'm not sure it's all their knowledge but it has quite a bit of data in the room size memory bank.

It was not like we were restricted there but Mopsy had to go with me as the distance was a distance she could not travel. The MT-43 only needed coordinates and we would silently appear without hooks to the navel or soot in the nose. I finally figured out the circuits for a travel device for Mopsy, so she could now come and go as she wished just by wearing a ring. This was all a nightmare to put together and thank the Vorlon's that most devices ran automatically. My poor little baby brain could hardly figure coordinates from the earth to the moon with both moving all the time.

Now at my physical age I would be happy with a set of building blocks but my mental age being mid twenty made me work at that computer and produce things that I knew would be nice if not indispensable. One project was the MT-43, I could not just take it out every time I went somewhere or needed to point and shoot. So in the magical world a wand was normal, in the mundane world a cell phone or beeper was common. So I built a case for it so only I could access it along with a non removable belt assembly. It looked like a beeper was on my waist. I did not want to lose, have it stolen or any other many possibilities, without it I was in trouble. The wand I made was a laser device good for about ten shots. I put some time to make it one of the most beautiful wands I could remember. I made a ring like Mopsy's so I could get home. I was working on full wand-less magic but a real wizard's wand would be needed.

/Scene Break/

Seven Years later:

I have read more books on magic than I care to count. I am still wading thought the Vorlon knowledge. I need to slip down to Knockturn Alley and get another wand; my core has outgrown this wand. Then there is the problem of making an appointment to take my Owls test without announcing to the world who I am and where I will be. Once my OWLs are completed they can't drag me into Hogwarts.

I arrived at the Ministry and headed to the Wizarding Examinations Authority to make an appointment for my owl testing. "Yes miss I need an appointment to take my OWLs."

She was nice looking and asked, "No problem, fifty Galleons and your name, testing will be the tenth of next month."

I said "Harry Potter" and her eyes went to my forehead; unfortunately it was covered by a ball cap. Her smile could light a room from that point on. I wore the ball cap as I was marveled how everyone knew of my scar and that I looked like my father with green eyes and spiked hair. The phony books were part of the problem that told of adventures only a moron would believe. I paid, made the appointment and got out of their as quickly as I could. I dropped the glamour and I now appeared with my long hair tied back, no glasses and looking nothing like my father. I just wished that that candle fixture had not cut me and produced the scar. There was enough dark magic on the piece that cut me so the scar could not be removed.

Knockturn Alley was as bustling as always, you could get anything for a price or a knife to the back.

"Well if it isn't one of my favorite customers, what can I do for you today?" The wand shop owner laughed, I had caused him a bit of trouble fitting me a wand the last time and it appears he remembered.

"I'm afraid my core has out grown your original masterpiece." I retorted.

"Usually it happens around eleven when magical cores start to stabilize. Heading to school this September I suppose?"

Laughing I said, "Well then you will get to see me again in the near future as I am only going on nine." Unfortunately he had as much trouble this time as last. He also stated that no news, good or bad about Harry Potter had been floating around since I last saw him. Nothing was on the Witches Wireless and I wondered if Dumbledore's crew knew I was not there at the Dursely's, surly he was not that stupid. He was, as he only heard about a Harry Potter applying for his OWLs he had never checked on the brat since he dumped him on the Dursely's doorstep. In his opinion this was not possible, the Dursley's should have kept him beaten down and the blocks should have made him a slow learner. He sent out Diggle to check.

"Harry who? Get lost you weirdo freak." Dingle heard as the door slammed in his face at # 4 Privet Drive.

/Scene Break/

The 10th and the OWL appointment:

Wearing wizard robes and a pointed wizard hat I was ready to fight and flee but the fates smiled on me. There standing by the appointment desk at the Wizarding Examinations Authority waiting room was Albus Dumbledore and two other males who were trying not to look like body guards or thugs. With long hair, and contacts, I just walked in and to my delight found there was a different girl sitting at the appointment desk.

"Owl testing?" I asked and pointed to the door to the side of her desk.

She just nodded and tried to continue her conversation with the famous Albus Dumbledore. I thought I was home free. As I entered I saw numerous testees, the testers Griselda Marchbanks, including Professor Tofty and two proctors, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Thankfully they did not recognize the famous Harry Potter.

There was no role call as the test papers required all your information and the quill provided prevented cheating or lying.

Testing had just started and Dumbledore tried to enter the room only to be verbally removed from the room by Marchbanks. When my name was called to start the practical portion of the test I thought Tofty was going to have a coronary and Marchbanks bust a blood vessel trying to restore order in the room. Marchbanks had some acidic words, prohibiting her proctors, who attempted to get Dumbledore. Overall the tests seemed easier than I remembered but as I was told that testing was over and I could leave, I was again asked if I wished to add something to improve my score. My patronis set the room in turmoil. It had been a long full day and not wanting to be caught leaving I used the MT-43 to my predetermined destination which was the Ministry's atrium. I was now invisible thanks to my invaluable MT-43.

I was waiting to see who came looking; they would assume I had an invisibility cloak. They were close but I wanted to know if this time they had the same players which would indicate the Order of the Phoenix was active. I laughed to myself as Dumbledore waved his wand and peered into every nook and corner. He could see invisibility cloaks, unfortunately he was not winning this day. Tonks was there with Shacklebolt, and McGonagall. What surprised me was another face I recognized, Sirius was with Snape in the hunting for me. So maybe Sirius did not end up in Azkaban but that led to a pause or flash of many thoughts and emotions. My younger memory had no thoughts of Sirius while my older memory told of emotional pain and sorrow that time had mellowed. However I am not either of those people and yet all, I am me. A current emergency energency these thoughts are not so I will work on those memories later.

Confirming that the Order is still around, I returned home to work on my magic and potions. It was turning out that my hobby time was working on or building some things that the Vorlon's had left me in the compute such as how to build what I called toys. The other hobby was running which I did on earth, even with the artificial gravity at my house it just wasn't the same as a good workout on terra firma. That and some research got me a little toy that increased gravity so to make my workouts more demanding. I added another setting as it would be a good weapon if I got in a bind. The new setting insured that the increased gravity did not affect me but increased gravity up to thirty feet around me. It could be adjusted so it was normal to ten times earth's gravity and lasted about five minutes. I got to run but by the second time jogging I encountered more hassles. Where ever or when ever I go I run into too many people or if I am anywhere else I get questions like where are your parents or aren't you too young to be here alone? I added invisibility to my arsenal by adjusting my MT-43 as a power source.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3—A trip down memory lane

.

Age eleven, date September 1st:

I flipped on my MT-43 invisibility cloaking and wandered around Kings Cross to see those that use to be friends in another life. There was no way I was going to be controlled and made to live with the Dursley's so Hogwarts schooling was out of the question. Besides I was studying for my NEWTs and had a sneaky plan on how to take them. When the Weasley family showed up I wandered close to see and hear my good mate from another time being told, no make that ordered to by Molly Weasley.

"You will make friends with Harry Potter if he is on the train."

"Grr, why to I have to make friends with a muggle raised idiot, all I want to do is see if I can get on the Quittage team." Ron grumbled.

"Dumbledore insists that you do this and so does the family…" Molly growled.

As I walked away I wondered if this was how it had happened last time. I went to Hogwarts Great Hall to eradicate Professor Quirrel. He may have been an incompetent squeaky nothing but he did have that stinking turban.

I must have eliminated the main part of Tom Riddle because there was no wrath possessing Quirrel. I wondered if Riddle would ever exist again?

While I was checking out Quirrel I was close to the Head table and heard some more encouraging conversations.

"Do you think that little problem will show up?

"I hope so Mooney as Dumbledore has laid plans to keep his thumb on Harry." Sirius replied.

"I don't know if he can keep Harry dumb and controlled."

"Mooney you worry too much, he's bound his magic, and has plans to have the brat so drugged up after his second year he will not even know what planet he is on. I think its justice, that brat is responsible for James and Lilly's deaths so he deserves all he gets."

I moved to leave Hogwarts when two brilliant ideas hit me; I went to the third floor and took the Philosophers Stone. I would owl the Flamels and ask if they really were passing on to the next great adventure. I then left so fast I might have sucked that stupid mirror with me, Hedwick was not at all pleased that I was so late buying her. It looks like I am not the only one shifting around in time.

/Scene Break/

I entered Gringotts, "Yes I would like to speak to my account manager if he is available".

"And you are, wizard?" Goblins were never the friendliest of kreacher.

At eleven and the last heir of the Potter line it gave me some perks and I wanted to obtain them. My trust vault would be nice to have for some spending money. Apparently I had changed some things with all this time shifting garbage. Dumbledore had sealed my parents will and the key was somewhere between the Weasley's and Dumbledore which left nothing in the trust vault and they drained it as fast as it was refilled. That made the Goblins a wee bit unhappy.

"What do you mean you never gave them your key nor authorized their taking money from your trust vault?"

After SharpKnife calmed down and screamed at a few other Goblins he explained that,

I could not access the Potter vaults until I was seventeen BUT!

My old self would be dancing a jig if it was in charge and not a memory.

SharpKnife continued, "By offing the wrath of Voldemort you are not quite in the same position as the Potter estates. You ended Slytherin's line by conquest so while not affecting the Potter estate it gave you a limited emancipation and access to the Slytherin vaults. You definitely have some Galleons"

What I was able to do was shut down all access to Potter and Slytherin vaults except for myself.

Age twelve, Chamber of Secrets:

There was no way that I could have gotten the Diary from Ginny Weasley. All the nasty stuff had been done and Neville, Ron and Lockheart were blocked off from entering the chamber, I entered using the MT-43. As expected Ginny was out cold on the floor and Tommy boy was half way back to life. I wasn't up to a chat this time so I laser'ed the book into pieces after making sure Tom had called the Basilisk. I had no Horicrux in my scar and was not a parsel-tongue I had used the MT-43 to enter the chamber. Tom was gone and I quickly put a laser hole in the Basilisk brain and transported it to the Goblins rendezvous point. I then picked up Ginny and dumped her in the hospital wing. Knocking on Madam Pomfrey door I made sure she was attending Ginny and I went to a London Hotel for the night. There was a meeting at the Goblins at 10am the next day and I was sure it would cause some problems for some people.

"Good morning Lord Potter, I would like to introduce Madam Amelia Bones who heads the DMLE and her niece Susan. Madam Bones I am SharpKnife the Potter account manager and now the Slytherin account manager.

"Lord Potter like in Harry Potter?" asked Amelia.

"Yes Madam Bones, one in the same." I replied.

"Oh! I was just going to ask SharpKnife to provide an escort for Susan while we discuss whatever you call me here for."

"Its up to you Madam as this will all be public very soon, she may only get upset if she feels Dumbledore is all good and pure." I cautioned.

"I think not as I have complained around her enough about Dumbledore. Susan do you want to leave?"

"No Auntie, I would like to hear it first hand if it's going to be public anyhow." Susan replied.

"Great lets get on with it, time is money." SharpKnife handed a small pile of paperwork to Madam Bones.

I started the defamation, "Madam Bones Dumbledore and the Weasleys have been stealing from my trust vault. Dumbledore is fraudulently acting as my guardian as proven by my parents will which he witnessed. While the Goblins are attempting to have the Galleons returned I wish to press charges against these people."

"While I can understand your anger you must be of age to press charges. From a quick glance at your parents will and what law I know you cannot legally press charges as a Potter."

"You are quite right Madam Bones as a minor under the law; however I am now emancipated and wish to pursue these actions." I replied.

"How might that be Lord Potter?" Amelia asked but was shocked to almost silence at my reply.

"Oh! I am also Lord Slytherin by right of conquest and of course emancipated."

In the silence Susan asked in a meek voice, "Why don't you go to Hogwarts, you look as old as I am?"

Madam Bones turned to her niece and said one word, "Susan!"

Turning to me she said, "There is one other stupid problem, not many will look kindly on you without your OWLs being competed. The OWLs are viewed as the minimum to leave school and being a competent adult in mind and actions."

"I think if you look in the paperwork provided that I have indeed completed my OWLs with respectable scores I might add." I turned to Susan and kindly said, "And that is why I am not at Hogwarts, my OWL have been completed and I will be taking my NEWTs as soon as I am legally allowed."

Madam Bones seemed to be in quandary, "I need to talk with SharpKnife for good bit and Susan will not be able to stay as it is not appropriate." So I made like the gentleman or kid, "If you would allow me to escort your niece I believe we could chat over an ice cream at Florean Fortiescues's." Susan and Amelia agreed so I offered Susan my arm and we left.

"So what's it like not having to go to school, and what do you do with all that free time?"

"It's alright to call you Susan?" I asked.

"Please I don't like all the abbreviations people come up with."

"Good and you call me Harry." I notice she had not looked for my scar.

Fortescue took our orders and we continued our talking. I was not particularly looking for more than a chat as at our ages there was not much to attract the other sex. Although I did like her long red hair that went to her waist, she was cute. My brain was now running amuck in that I was no pedophile but again remembered that I was only eleven in body.

MERLIN! I thought, Get it together!

"To answer your question I spend a lot of time studying and building what I like to call toys but are devices that do things."

"Like what do they do?" The delivery of ice cream and my paying gave me time to come up with an answer that I shouldn't tell her, so I did, "A wand that can cut steel and I made a box with a switch and a dial and it lets me increase the gravity around me."

"Why would you want to do that?" she questioned.

I realized that I had better get off this or the next question she would have would be "Were do you live."

"It helps with my exercising. I assume you attend Hogwarts do you like it their?"

"Oh yes its really nice. Well for the most part." Her smile fell.

"Why is there bad part?"

"Well there is Draco Malfoy, he thinks he is something and causes a lot of trouble and talks down to about everybody."

I remembered Draco as she continued.

"Then there is Ron Weasley, we call him the 'garbage disposal'. He has the eating manners of a pig; I get sick just watching him eat."

"Well changing the subject, what subjects do you like?"

"I like charms and…Oh God here comes that Malfoy thing I was talking about with his two body guards."

"Body guards?"

"Well I don't know, they follow him around all the time and always look threatening."

"Well, well, Miss Bones how nice to run into you, who is this loser?" was Draco's opening line.

"Lord Slytherin Mr. Malfoy, it seems your attitude precedes you." I replied to rub in titles to the snob.

"You lie; the Dark Lord is the heir of Slytherin." He shouted loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the area."

"Oh dear who feed you that crap, your Dark Lord called Lord Voldemort was a half blood and not the heir of Slytherin. His father was a muggle and his mother an almost squib." My older memory was filling me in with facts.

"Liar!" Draco was easily upset and pulled his wand. I had both my hands above the table so it was easy to give him a silent and wand-less 'confringo' of the minor power class. It was enough to push him backwards a few feet before he fell on his bum. The stupid never learn, Draco then shouted a curse in front of Merlin and the public, a 'diffindo' curse no less.

Again a silent wand-less shield blocked the curse as an 'Expelliarmus' and 'Stupify' were heard from Madam Bones who was apparently approaching when all this transpired.

She grabbed her badge and some Aurors appeared. Statements were taken and a bit later "Lord Potter if I could impose on you to stay with Susan a bit longer. I have a bit of work to do as she glared at Draco. The body guards were still standing were they were when this all started.

"Madam Bones, I would be happy to escort Susan for lunch if you allow and meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 1pm."

Everyone agreed and since Susan and I were in mundane clothing I hailed a cab on Charing Cross Road and we headed off to a MacDonald's. She had never been and I never heard of a kid not liking MacDonald's.

At 1pm Amelia arrived to find us in an extended chat. Amelia apologized for not doing more. I seemed that other than a warning for use of underage magic, Draco was free and clear of all charges and fines. Draco's father had probably bribed the minister. I did get a formal invitation to attend a Bones party, formal dress of course. I got the 'floe' address before departing for home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4—Try and try again

.

Albus 'always looking for an additional middle name' Dumbledore was furious as he learned that Harry Potter not only showed up at Gringotts but was now a lord. What really got to him was that the Goblins had removed his access to the Potter trust vault. Rumors said that Potter had not only embarrassed the Malfoy family in public but had received an invitation to a formal ball that he Albus Dumbledore had not been invited. Well that was going to end if he had to crash that ball. He would get hold of that snot and do what he had too. Albus Dumbledore plans needed control of Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

I got a book on pureblood customs and formal balls and greetings. My older memory showed all the how-too's but it never hurt not to insult. If you were going to insult a pureblood do it politely and piss off the other person really good.

This party would cause ripples not in time but in actions, who would win was going to be the question. Harry Potter was oblivious to it all as he concentrated over a new toy.

Time stumbles along:

I spent my time on a few little projects other than trying to invent something that would allow Hedwick to travel between earth and here. Actually one toy started the pen toy. I had just finished what looked like a mundane ball point pen. It was a point and click. It had no ink to shoot but the cartridge was a mini-dart and upon hitting, it would port-keyed the item a couple of miles away. Unfortunately it was only good for one shot, but I could keep half a dozen pens in my pocket, another novelty item for a fight.

/Scene Break/

Mopsy had gone to the high end tailor for my dress robes and I looked quite spiffy. They fit well and displayed both the Potter and Slytherin house symbols. I knew that would cause a few glances. The 'floe' did nothing for me as usual but I was pleasantly surprised by a hug from Susan when I arrived. I then got introduced to my age group that was attending the affair. Susan's friends Hannah Abbott was there along with Gabriel Tate, Zacharias Smith and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Smith was as I remembered him, a real ass but this Justin was not that stuck-up as I remembered.

We children were supposed to be seen and not heard off in our corner. I felt lucky that I was not announced into the ball as were all the important people. That lasted about two steps into the ball room and someone spotted the Slytherin Head of House emblem.

"Lord Slytherin I thought that line was extinct?" Stated a short dark man in a loud voice.

"Lord Asshale no need to bother Mr. Potter." Madam Bones was trying to divert him.

That put an end to sitting in the corner. I offered my arm to Susan and we made like Lord and Lady around the room for all that wanted to chat or talk politics. Susan was well schooled in both areas and didn't run off like the rest of the kids.

The party then turned interesting by the announcement of Lord Longbottom, Dowenger Longbottom with escort Mr. Dumbledore. As I turned my head I noticed Amelia was not looking happy, in fact if looks could kill…

It didn't take long after the proper thank you's and hand kissing that Albus Dumbledore made a bee-line to me and demanded, "Mr. Potter you will come with me this instant."

"I laughed in his face and in a loud voice I asked, "What are you a child molester during your spare time Mr. Dumbledore?"

"I am you magical guardian and you will obey me!"

"You are delusional old man, you have never been my guardian besides I am emancipated, so get lost you old goat."

As Amelia was racing across the ball room floor the party had stopped and everyone was listening. Some were chuckling at my rude name calling.

"Albus Dumbledore how dare you insult a guest at my party with your insane accusations. Lord Slytherin is emancipated and after seeing a copy of his parents will you have never been his guardian, so leave this instant!"

"I'm afraid if what you say is true I must then take him into custody. As Chief Warlock and Headmaster I am taking Lord Potter into custody as a school truant as he has not completed his OWLs and is not in attendance at Hogwarts."

I took out one of my special port-key pens as I figured that this was going to turn nasty in just about a sentence.

"You old Goat, he passed his OWLs and you know it, so once again I ask you to leave!"

"I am sorry Amelia but I must insist." Dumbledore took out his wand, a click was heard and Dumbledore disappeared.

"Sissy!"

"Yes misses bonese?"

"If Albus Dumbledore attempts to return please insure he departs to the lake." Amelia asked.

"Yes misses, thank yous. POP!

I offered my apology to Amelia and she offered hers. The party settled down and I had a few dances with Susan. She did dance well. I know I am a kid but I have memories of a life time so I recognized that Susan was fishing for another meeting or a date. Oh what the hell, I asked and she agreed that next weekend was a cinema date. I made like the gentleman and asked permission from Amelia and she agreed with a twinkle in her eye.

I was not sure how happy Susan was after the cinema, it was a lousy movie. I took her for a pizza and a coke and started my speech, "Susan I am not trying to tell you what to do but its best not tell anyone that you have seen me or even know me." I tried to be kind and explained that Dumbledore would do anything to get his hands on me and if she let anyone know, she could get hurt.

"Harry just hush-up and pass the hot peppers."

"So I guess you might want to see me again?"

"Yes, for a date, next weekend don't be late."

/Scene Break/

It's funny in a way how Susan grew on me to the point we started dating. It was like any couple we had our ups and down but as a whole we were going to get in trouble in the near future. I meant trouble in the sense of serious kissing and grabbing of body parts and finally the decision to go all the way or not. I don't know when it got serious but it looked like we would be together for a very long time.

One of our big arguments was "Harry where do you live?"

Being a smart ass and trying not to answer I said, "You have heard of the man in the moon? Well I am that man." She did not like that answer. So on the next date I showed up with flower and…

"Susan I want to apologize for being a smart-ass last time. I also want to give you something but first I am going to louse this up and do it wrong and please don't get mad, Please!"

"OK Mister foot-in-mouth."

"Susan not that I might give you one in the futurek, this is not a promise ring nor an engagement ring. Call it a friendship ring but it's actually a port-key to my house and back to your house. This you can not tell anyone about." I gave her the nondescript ring which worked on the persons thoughts and the ring being tapped. I had one on Hedwick's leg and she used it like a pro. She was a smart bird after all.

"So where is your ring?" Seems that Susan was also a smart bird.

"I don't need one, oh the hell with it." I took out my ring grabbed Susan around the waist and left for home.

On arriving I got her attention and told her never ever touch the MT-43 as it could mean her instant death. I tried to lighten the mood by telling her that also applied to opening a window in my house. When she looked totally confused I pointed upward and turned off the light. Mopsy had a chair under her as her legs gave out; I was surprised she didn't faint. It wasn't everyday you looked out your house window and saw the universe from the moon. Of course there were no window in the place and no doors leading outside, vacuums are deadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—Better luck next time

It wasn't that Dumbledore had given up or not tried but he was a little hampered. Another type of luck was my friends. I made an appointment to take my NEWTs as soon as I legally could and was met on testing day. Albus Dumbledork brought help with two of his turkey club members, Molly Weasley and Emilia Vance and a set of magical suppressing hand-cuffs. Molly Weasley I suspected was actually Tonks but either way they got stymied. Amelia showed up with two Aurors escorting me to my testing desk. The port-key McGonagall was going to slap on me was useless as my friends wouldn't alow her to get close. Every day of the written portions and every day for the practical trials Dumbledore had a new trick or scheme. Like at OWL testing he failed. I thought that he would give up but I did not count on how dirty he could play.

/Scene Break /

September was unfortunately here and gone and Susan was gone, gone to Hogwarts. I tried to keep busy making more little toys that I found in the Vorlon computer but I still felt lost. Oh there were heart stopping moments like when the whole place lights up and the alarms go off because a bit of rock hits the dome shields. There of course were the unknown reason the alarm went off. The computer would state that a Vree vessel had entered the quadrant or a Brakiri had passed heading to earth. Who the hell were the Vree or Brakiri and why are they in this out-of-the-way quadrant? The computer explained who they were but had no idea why they were anywhere close to earth.

Susan sent letters but letters were not the same as being together, although she was able to send lively letters. One of the first was…

Dear Harry.

Hedwick is a dear, she knows when I have a letter for you and just shows up. You will never guess what they announced at the Welcoming feast. It's too bad you couldn't drop something on Snape's head from up there because he is here with his sneering and taking house points, Potions is just the pits. Ron Wesley was all full of himself and yelling he was going to enter. Dumbledore put paid to him by announcing a seventeen age line around the Goblet.

I didn't need to read further, The Tri-Wizard Tournament. I started to get worried.

Hedwick's next delivery described the schools and how they arrived and then in the next letter she describing how all hell broke loose. Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. I have never seen so much panic in my life from Susan letters, the Goblins and Amelia. It was not like I had not had this done to me before but this time there would be a price to be paid and not by me. So first I visited the Goblins and made some arrangements like a will so Dumbledore and crowd didn't get anything. Amelia finally calmed down and turn to a moderate irate when I told her that there was going to be deaths at Hogwarts. I just didn't know who I was going to kill first.

"Amelia you will need to remove Susan from Hogwarts for the second task. They will take her and put her at the bottom of the lake for me to rescue. If she is not there she can't be taken with or without your permission the old goat's track record is not good with following the law."

"Just be careful Harry."

"Oh shit! I almost forgot, Crouch Sr. is under the 'imperio' curse and Crouch Jr. is alive and polli-juiced up to imitate MadEye who is being kept prisoner in his trunk at Hogwarts. I think Dumbledore is aware of most of this as he is expecting Voldemort's return when all this is over."

"Do you make this stuff up as you go?" Amelia laughed.

"Yea it does sound like science fiction." I left for Hogwarts whether she believed me or not I had a mission tonight.

Later during the dinner hour at Hogwarts:

The MT-43 put me in Moody's quarters and hopefully bypassed most ward or alarms he may have made. I used the laser to burn off the locks and made sure MadEye was in the truck. I then made a jump to the Great Hall where dinner was in full swing. My appearance was the start of pandemonium. The minute I apeared I had my shields up and my laser wand out and ready. In consideration of student safety, the teacher wands came out and they were firing curses and spells at me with the student population behind me. Well I did appear out of nowhere. The curses just bounced off me and into the students of the Great Hall. I was surprised that many were lethal curses.

My laser wand spoke for me with a sizzle and a hole appeared in the head of the phony MadEye Moony who slumped to the floor. I pulled out my wizard wand and started a string of stunners at the teachers while I removed the MT-43 from its case and thumbed in a wide stunning ray. The wand stunners had no effect against their shields; the stunning ray was a different matter. The Ray brought a secession of the curses from the now stunned teachers. While their shields held for the wizard stunners the Vorlon ray passed right thru their shields and became immediately effective.

"Now students of Hogwarts, if you just stay in your seats the Aurors will be here in a few minutes and if you leave me alone I will leave you to your meal. It was a dumb speech followed by the occasional spell from the students which just bounced off my shield, they quit trying after a few minutes. During that time I woke Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey would you go to Moody's quarters and get the real Moody out of the trunk, I suggest you get some student help."

Like a drill sergeant she picked out four students and sent them out on missions. She then started attending to the injured students in the hall. As in the movies the cavalry arrived, lead by Madam Bones. Seconds later St Mungo healers were coming in the main doors.

"Harry I thought you were kidding about killing people"

"Madam Bones, this is not MadEye shouted one of the Auror checking on the dead MadEye.

The students sent to check on the real MadEye returned about that time levitating the unconscious man.

As one could expect this turned into a long day of questions, answers and crowd control.

Amelia had removed all the wands from the head table and awakening the teachers as she needed them. She started the Aurors on statements and finally got poor MadEye sent to St. Mungo. No one notice Ron Weasley's rat make it out of the Great Hall, to the Forbidden Forest and parts unknown. Finally Dumbledore was revived and...

"Mr. Potter I need to see you in my office immediately!" Albus was not overly happy with my middle finger.

I decided to hand out some advice in a loud voice, "That phony MadEye Moody is only the first of a list of people who will mess with me and end the same way. Be forewarned I do not take prisoners." I turned to the Slytherin table and continued, "A lot of you little snots are looking to take the Half-Bloods Dark Mark. When you do you have just signed your death warrant. Execution will be by me or Moldyshorts, just know it will happen."

I walked over to Madam Bones to see what if any trouble I was in when Sirius opened his yap, "You will not talk to the students like that nor act like this in public, as my ward I forbid it."

I turned and smiled, "You should of thought of that when I called out to you, from my crib, those many years ago. Your attention is now not wanted, bugger off. That goes for you also Mooney." I would ask Susan later if the two were visiting or assigned as teachers.

I was watching the teachers with half an eye as their wand had been returned to them after they were checked for recent spells. I was laughing insides as my wand showed multiple cleaning spell which don't cause hole in the head or stun teachers. While they were not stupid, it was an official inquiry, they had not proof I stunned the teachers. Even if searched I would like to see them get a prior spell from a Vorlon device.

Resuming my approach to Amelia Dumbledork tries again, "Professor McGonagall will you escort Mr. Potter to the Gryffindor common room and show him where he will be living."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Dumbledore as I will not be staying at Hogwarts." I replied with a smile.

"That's Professor or Headmaster Dumbledore Mr. Potter!" expounded McGonagall.

"I believe you will find he is not my Professor or Headmaster so therefore my proper address for him is Mister."

"As a Tri-Wizard champion and a student here at Hogwarts you will reside in the Gryffindor house. Further you were entered as Harry Potter therefore you have no exemptions as a minor and are under my control as Headmaster." Dumbledore stated as if fact.

"Madam Bones, will you bear witness while I tell this old fool the facts of life and take action if he attempt any actions toward me?" I smiled.

Amelia just nodded.

"Mr. Dumbledore you have your fact wrong or you are attempting a manipulation which may prove libelous or criminal. You drew an age line around that Goblet requiring that entrants to the tournament be at least seventeen years of age. Since my name came out magic has declared me to be an adult as seventeen is the age of adulthood. Further this is a three school event and since Mr. Diggery is the Hogwarts champion I must be registered under another school. In every and all cases Mr. Dumbledore you have no control or say what I do or where I stay."

Amelia told me that there was to be a wand weighing next Monday here at Hogwarts that I had to attend.

"Harry with all the hostilities here at Hogwarts I'm going to send an Auror Tonks to insure your safety." Dumbledore couldn't give up.

Amelia looked confused as I laughed, "Amelia are you sure Tonks is on your side in this case?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"You do know that a number of your Aurors are in Dumbledore's birdy club."

"Names, NOW!" Amelia was definitely not happy.

/Scene Break/

Susan stopped by the next weekend to drag me out on a date. "Harry Auntie was furious; she found four of her Aurors working in Dumbledore's Phoenix club. She told them quit the club or resign as Aurors.

"Where do wish to go and do tonight Miss Bones?"

"I thought the Dragons Breath restaurant and then the Diagon Alley Disco, Mr. Potter."

"I would be delighted Miss Bones"…and ducked a slap to the shoulder. Susan had decided that I was hers and I wasn't going to sass her. I decided that she was going to be a part of my life as more than a friend and probably a wife down the road. That was initiated the other day when we went swimming, holy hot tamales was she taking shape in the most eye appealing way. I didn't think hormones kicked in this young.

The restaurant was a high-end place with a price to match the decor and meals. Of course my notoriety cut through the red tape for reservations and we had an enjoyable meal. The disco was in full swing when we got there but we did find a table. I had shrunk our robes and we fit in with our mundane outfits. The fast dances were fun but the slower ones got her in my arms and that made the evening, until, "Look boys its Tri-Wizard jerk who's been bad-mouthing the Dark Lord. Hell he even got his slut with him."

Draco was with his two body-guards and two other thugs I didn't recognize. A little fun was what the evening was supposed to be, so, "Yes I am enjoying dancing with a beautiful girl, by the way which one of your boy-friends leads?"

While the disco was loud the people around us looked to want to leave as soon as possible.

As Draco drew his wand he had some words of wisdom to shout around, "Funny ass-hole, come on guys lets teach this smart mouth jerk a lesson in…"

I put a little more oomph into my silent and wand-less 'confringo' causing Draco to fly into the dance floor knocking down some of the dancers. The accompanying 'expelliarmus' brought his wand to my hand. This time his body guards charged forward, they wanted to put brute force to work but flew onto the bar next to the Clubs Bouncer. The other two ran into the surrounding crowd which was more fact than word. The crowded disco patrons were backing away from the action so the masses were packed pretty closely. A couple of boy friends were doing a two-step on Draco for attacking them and their dates.

Susan and I retired to our table to await the Aurors. Meanwhile the bar-man and the Bouncer were securing the attackers and some of the more aggressive patrons. While Draco was sitting on the floor tied up with an 'incarcerous' spell, I caught his eye. I was a little ticked in that the two times I had met him he drew his wand on me. I smiled at him, raised his wand so he could see it and snapped it in half. Doing this was almost as bad as using an unforgivable in the magical world.

With one of the first question to Susan from the Auror was, "And you name Miss, the Auror had Amelia there in a flash. After checking my wand and finding only a shrinking charm Amelia just shook her head and dragged Draco and his friends away. We were politely asked to leave by management.

The next evening I asked Susan if she wanted to be put in danger being known as my girlfriend. I got slugged in the shoulder and told to pucker up. During a breathing break I told her to expect the announcement of us being together and would she be my date for the Yule ball. I'm sure I got a yes in-between all the lip action and tongue wrestling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—The First Task

.

I arrived at Hogwarts Great Hall for breakfast on the day of the wand weighing. The hall was already full of students. As I walked by the Gryffindor table Ron Weasley jumps up and yells, "Hay Mate, I saved a seat for you."

Ignoring the lout I made a bee line to Susan and sad down next to her. Today must be Hogwarts day for over acting as Susan lets out a squeal and lays a mind blowing kiss on my lips. That got the hall talking but more so at the Hufflepuff table.

"Susan Bones, you have been holding out on us, who is this handsome stranger?" Megan Jones asked.

That got Susan to introduce everyone close by. I knew Cedric and Ernie but some like Anthony Otterborn and Wayne Hopkins were some I didn't remember from the past.

Leanne was getting quite the flirtiest when as if a cold shadow blanketed us I looked up into the eyes or Mr. Greasy the Bat-man himself Snape. I just knew that he had just done a 'Legilimens' and was trying to enter my mind. There were old memories but I now felt nothing. The old memories screamed mind rape and coming pain. Then the screaming started it was something out of a nightmare of someone psychologically insane. Snape was now curled up in a fetal potion on the floor screaming in what seemed an endless wail.

Madam Pomfrey put an end to the screaming with a stunner and after a quick check, she levitated Snape away. Then the open-minded teachers demanded to know what I did to their beloved Potion Master.

"Mr. Potter report to my office immediately!" I wonder if he has a recording of that somewhere.

I gave him the finger and gave him a verbal shot, "One mind rapist down, you want to give it a shot for the greater good?" He looked like he wanted to curse me into tomorrow but an overweight man in a Quittage jersey announced that the champions were needed for the wand weighing. I offered my arm to Susan and we strolled from the hall.

Madam Bones introduced everyone. There was Rita Skeeter from the Dailey Profit and the guy in the jersey was Ludo Bagman and the wand tester Olivander and of course there were the head of each house that were competing. Dumbledore demanded that my wand be tested by Amelia for its prior spell used on Professor Snape. Dumbledore accused me of cursing Snape in the Great Hall.

The test showed the last spell was a 'Scourgify'.

"See Susan I told you the Greasy Git needed to take a bath, my 'Scourgify' must have really upset him. Imagine a de-greased Snape." I was joking of course.

"So you admit to cursing Professor Snape!" Dumbledore accused.

"Dumbledore are you listening to what you are saying? It's a cleaning spell, most of us use it multiple times a day and we all don't go wacko." Amelia stated.

"Yes of course, let's get on with the wand weighing we want everyone's wands in perfect working order." Dumbledore's change of pace gave me a chance.

"Yes indeed, we will need a working wand as they have a dragon for each of us to get by in the first task and a golden egg to retrieve from the nesting mothers nest."

That started a screaming match of what, who leaked the information, and blaming each other for letting the information leak out. They almost forgot to weigh the wands.

/Scene Break/

The first task was in a few minutes, the miniature dragons had been assigned and I drew the last starting position. I hoped that my charm on the nest would work or I might smash all the eggs. I figured they had an anti-summoning charm on the golden egg but I hoped no other spells. By the time I got out to make like a fool, all the other champions had been singed and Crum had actually got his dragon's eggs stomped to pieces.

"It looks like Potter foolishly tried a summoning charm on the eggs; he must think we are stupid." Actually I did but Bagman now was leading the pack. "Ladies and Gentlemen is he crazy? If he gets any closer that dragon is going to fry him seven ways from Circes."

Just a little closer and a flip of the switch and I'll be home free, I hoped.

"I don't believe it the dragon is laying down yet it looks to be fighting something. The dragon looks like a big boot has stepped on it and is holding it down. I don't believe it Potter has the egg and is leaving the arena. Ladies and Gentlemen we have our lead champion in Harry Potter."

/Scene Break/

Harry's Pad dark-side Earth's Moon:

"Dear you can tell me now how you made the dragon lie down."

"Gravity my love, gravity."

"More information or no more kisses sweetheart."

"I have a device. After I put a lightning charm on the nest so the eggs would not be crushed I flipped a switch. The device increases gravity which in effect glued the dragon to the earth. It affects everything around me but not me, super device."

"Drat, I've got to get back before the girls miss me its curfew time already. Same time same place tomorrow my love?"

"I wouldn't miss it my dear."

/Scene Break/

The morning of the Yule ball Hedwick arrived with a message from Susan, "Get to Hogwarts ASAP Auntie needs to talk, important. Susan".

I grab my Yule ball robes and get to the Great Hall only to have Amelia take me to Dumbledore's office and what looks like a teachers meeting. I noticed Snape in a corner not looking so good.

"Harry it is fairly important to find out what you did to Professor Snape." Amelia asked.

"Said it then and I am saying it now I did not do anything to Snape, I thought he was going to mind-rape me but then he just went psycho."

"Snapes had been a real problem for St Mungo. He is almost back to normal but anytime he talks about what happened he doesn't make much sense." Madam Pomfrey added.

Amelia continued, "He keeps saying that there was nothing there, only a pair of green eyes watching him. He says it was not like it was just a dark room it felt like nothing existed there and that even a light would not exist. That he knew this void existed forever." I just shrugged my shoulders there was nothing that I could add and I was not going to tell about the two memories stored in this thick skull of mine.

The meeting is apparently over but Snape stands and yells, "The Darkness is coming" he pulls his wand and sends an 'Avada Kedavra' at me, I step to the right and the curse misses me. The teachers quickly stun him and the Aurors take him away.

"You had best change, the Yule ball will begin very shortly" Professor McGonagall voice was quite shaky and I guess I couldn't blame her.

I found a WC, shaved and put on some cologne, the dress robe slipped on and I headed to the Ball.

Susan came with Hannah and she was just gorgeous. I met her with a kiss and "You're gorgeous and pretty, and going to be the bell of the ball."

The ball was all I could hope for to a point in time. Susan looked like she was having fun to a point in time. Holding her was where I wanted to be and the music was of no importance. We finally decided to sit the next dance out with a cold drink so we headed to the bar. Without warning Draco Malfoy steps in front of us with his wand drawn and screams "Avada Kedavra". I push Susan away to the left and I step to the right and the curse hits me in the chest.

As many watched the green glow of the curse surrounded Harry but only a few noticed the shimmering of his body, and then he was no longer there on the dance floor. Had they noticed the shimmering it would not have been recognized as a distortion in time.

/Scene Break/

The meeting is apparently over but Snape stands and yells, "The Darkness is coming he pulls his wand and sends an 'Avada Kedavra' at me, I step to the right and the curse misses me. The teachers quickly stun him and the Aurors take him away.

I shook my head I seem to be back in the Headmaster's office.

"You had best change the Yule ball will begin very shortly" Professor McGonagall voice was quite shaky and I guess I couldn't blame her I was shaking also.

I found a WC, shaved and put on some cologne; the dress robe slipped on and asked myself "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Susan came with Hannah and she was just gorgeous. I met her with a kiss and "You're gorgeous and pretty, and going to be the bell of the ball."

The ball was all I could hope for to a point in time. Susan looked like she was having fun to a point in time. Holding her was where I wanted to be and the music was of no importance. We finally decided to sit the next dance out with a cold drink so we headed to the bar. By now I am expecting Draco Malfoy stepping in front of us with his wand drawn and screaming "Avada Kedavra". I shove Susan away to the left and I step over her to the left, as the curse flew by, I hit Draco with a wand-less "Reducto". I guess everyone was having a good time to a point in time when Draco exploded around the room. Everyone thought that I was having a reaction to killing Draco as I was shaking badly enough to get a room in Madam Pomfrey's inn for the night. NO! I was trying to come to terms with stepping back in time after I was apparently dead. Those two memories were from me dyeing and not moving on but stepping again to some other place and starting again? Now I moved in time, was Susan or I the original or someone else I took over? Was this the same dimension and would everything disappear for no reason? Was there a time limit when I must move again? Then there was Snape's reaction to entering my mind. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey slipped me a Mickey-finn and I shook no more that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—The Second Task

.

I have no solution but I have a suspicion as to why the Vorlons retreated. I just wish I could retreat from this tournament. I am not going to keep playing a game I want nothing to do with. I've checked and the other champions know or knew what the egg says and what it means.

I was now heading for the Hogsmeade Station and a long ride with my girl friend. The December break is here. I got a nice present for Amelia and Susan and I can now relax until January 4th when Susan is back in danger when she goes back to school.

"I do expect you for Christmas and staying through Boxing Day, of course our new years party is a must attend." Susan was thrilled when I said yes.

"Thanks for the invitation I will bring Mopsy and Hedwick and we can convince them about Boxing Day."

"Yea you convince a house elf that you are going to do the work and they are going to sit with their feet propped up? They will then have to make you the next Minister being that persuasive." Susan giggled.

As the train pulled into the station I got to see the platform. "Susan I have a welcoming committee so I will say my goodbyes now and see you this weekend, love yah."

Dumbledore was armed to the teeth with his KFC groupies; I saw Sirius, Mooney, Molly, Dingle and Tonks was probably wandering around in some body else's body.

I felt the anti-port-key and 'apperation' wards go up. I turned on one of my new toys which was a portable Vorlon shield which surrounded me completely and would run out of power in about ten years at full power. That left me with both hands free and this was going to made me a nasty little boy.

As I stepped onto the platform Dumbledork started, "Harry my boy I am here to take you to your relatives were you can be totally safe over the holidays."

"Listen you old goat, you have no control over me and your Order of the Phoenix, which are scattered all over the platform, touch me there is going to be a war."

"Listen to the Headmaster he knows what's best" Molly Weasley screeched.

Somehow someone from behind me did not believe me, they hit my shield with a stunner, the war was now on. I gave Dumbledore a full 'Confringo' and while he raised his shield he still sailed into a stone pillar ten feet behind him. I hurled a 'Reducto' at Sirius and Mooney who were standing by each other, they should have known better. I stepped to my right as an 'incarcerous' sailed by hitting some unknown woman. I was now throwing spells at the general public and keeping the serious ones for the Turkeys. I strung an 'impedimenta' followed by 'stupify' with a 'tarantallera' thrown in for good measure. Several spells bounced off my shield into the crowd that was now in panic and trying to all leave at the same time. I saw a strange female, probably Tonks, throw a curse my way and hit her with a 'Levicorpus' which hadn't been seen since the Maraders and in a dress she should be busy keeping her knickers hid, that is if she wore any. To increase the panic that now rained on the platform I sent an 'Expecto Patronum' with a couple of 'confundo' to help out. The old goat was up and shaking his head so rather than let him back into the fray I hit him with a 'lighmentum onvolvi' making him resemble a mummy should keep him busy for a few seconds. The Aurors started to arrive onto the platform from the clogged gateway so I tapped my ring and headed home.

After such a nice workout I thought a nice hot shower and beir later would top off a excellent day. The water was soothing and made enough noise in the shower for me not to hear the shower door open, "Harry James Potter you get out here right now Auntie wants you at our house ten minutes ago. So I obeyed my girlfriend and she turned red and did an about-face, but I caught her looking in the mirror at me while I finally grabbed a towel to dried off.

"Next time you are in a hurry you could always join me in the shower; you know to save time and all that." I smiled. She turned around and from the look on her face I may have bitten off more than I can chew.

/Scene Break/

We arrived at Bone Manor with Amelia looking like she was going to rip me a new one but motioned me to take a seat. To add insult to injury Susan plopped herself in my lap.

Amelia sat across from me and said, "Harry Potter what in the hell were you thinking?"

"What already? I was just defending myself from being kidnapped there was a whole bunch of Dumbledore's people there to take me where I didn't want to go."

Suddenly Amelia broke into laughter, "You two are getting awfully familiar aren't you?"

"Yes Amelia she is getting quite familiar with me."

"I can't help it you were in the shower we needed you now." Pouted Susan.

"Well next time I get to watch you take a shower." I retorted and watched Susan give an evil smile.

"Susan! Behave!" Amelia barked.

"I will need a memory from you immediately if I am going to hold the individuals that we caught. Oh and Tonks sent her regards and says she will get you for that."

"Good it was her I hung up in the air."

"Yes I did warn her that she needed to be wearing knickers next time." Amelia giggled.

"Auntie did you see what Harry did to Dumbledore?"

"Yes he is still trying to get that mess off of him, it seems that those bandages you wrapped him in had adhesive on them and they stuck extremely well." Laughter and a snort were heard and I then gave the memory. Amelia departed.

"Well I think I will go and take a shower." Susan stated.

"Oh is this were I get to watch?" I asked.

"Well unless you want to join me?"

"Dam Susan if you really mean that lets do that at my place, I could just see Amelia walking in on us in the shower, I think I want to live to see tomorrow morning."

"Party pooper"

I gave her a kiss and said good night and left. If she was really meaning those words and it not being a tease thing it could get interesting very quickly.

/Scene Break/

Christmas was fantastic I got Susan earrings and a necklace while I gave Amelia an assortment of real Mundane police badges. Amelia gave me hell for the money I spent for Susan's gifts but Susan gave me such nice kisses.

Boxing Day came and went and Susan was right the elves would not hear of reversing rolls for the day. The New Years party could be called a real blast.

The Bones party was part of a rotating party schedule, the Bone's party this time and the Malfoy party next time, next the Minister's would have one followed by the Greengrasse's. To not be invited was a social disaster although some people did not attend some parties. Dancing with Deatheaters was not on a lot of wizards hit parade.

At the party I was fascinated by some of the social chatter or marital infidelity discussed . Political intrigue permeated every corner of the party. How else could you get more paper than the next office or the social disaster having run out of paper clips? Two attendees attempted to ruin the party the most dangerous was Lucius Malfoy who was flanked by his "friends" Crab Sr. and Goyle Sr.; like this tune had never been heard before.

Lucius had a serious desire to kill one Harry Potter for a couple of reasons. One was Harry had killed his son and his Dark Lord. Amelia had Lucius bound and tagged by his second curse. Later a great laugh was enjoyed by the guests of Bones Manor as Sissy's orders were never change or canceled so the arriving Albus Dumbledore, well he found himself in the lake that night.

/Scene Break/

Sirius and Mooney were part of the KFC and teachers at Hogwarts. My memories from before was one of concern and love. Here they showed no interest so I just pressed on with my life. Ron in this life was the same jealous garbage disposal. Hermione however was never seen or heard as she was always staying out of the lime light and studying in some hidden nook.

The second task was here and I was not planning on playing. Amelia appeared three days before the task and pulled Susan from school over a lot of objections from Dumbledore. None of the objections were from me or Susan. Amelia planed to show with Susan just as the task was starting. I had no Dobby to find some Gilly-Weed nor did I have a desire to get any. The bubble head charm was what I was going to show up with as my option. The gun went off and we all jumped into the lake. I splashed around for a few minutes and got out saying I could not continue because of the frigid water. I was snuggled with Susan under a warm blanket as they started pulling the contestants from the lake. The French girl got grabbed by a herd of some water pests and had to quit. Krum ran into the giant squid who threw Krum at the spectators after playing with him. Diggery rescued his Asian beauty and got full points. Dumbledore call for the mermen to bring the rest of the hostages back to the surface. I didn't recognize Krum's hostage, the French girl got her sister and they expected me to rescue Ron Weasley? We had a good laugh over that, another of Dumbledore assumption.


	8. Chapter 8

The Third Task

.

A stupid Maze was the third task with a cup in the middle, what a thrilling finish. I got to go in first which was another thrill. My older memory showed all the problems and their solutions so there was no thrill but the MT-43 was my direct route to the cup. I did have to deal with an acromantula spider. I sort of cooked it and as I sat watching the cup with my invisibility toy on. I wondered if the spider might taste like boiled crap. Diggery charged up and grabbed the cup: he and the cup disappeared meaning it was a port-key as it was before. I speed to the grave yard to find nothing. The memory was faulty or I had changed things by offing the wrath as an eighteen months old child. I returned to Hogwarts to find Diggery basking in the spotlight of winning the tournament, so I went home. Susan showed up a little later, "Hi Harry, how are you, not down about not winning are you?"

"No Diggery was the Hogwart's champion and he won how about I take you out? How's about pizza and and we can talk about what we would like do this summer?"

I liked some of her naughtier suggestions.

/Scene Break/

Summer was exhilarating, informative and just one revelation after the next. I had my home and my lab and I was comfortable. Susan popped in and wanted a compete tour which I never did myself. We were not two minutes into "this is my bedroom" when she is inspecting my wardrobe. Besides finding the clothing lacking and destined a number of outfits to be tossed in the bin, she asks, "Harry what does this switch box control?"

I was a good question, one I did not have an answer to so I called Mopsy. Mopsy was informative, "I bees for cleaning and cooking nots nosen in unknown thingees." That of course settled that hash!

When in doubt go to the computer and I asked for a layout or schematics of this place. For the next two weeks I found things and places that were surprising, no, startling!

I heard of wards in magical houses to protect against various things but anti-ship lasers? Plasma shields? How about Anti-personnel bots for ground defense? Just flip a switch and a wall monitors came online with automatic defense system activation.

It took us three days to figure out and located the landing pad with automatic homing beacon. We had finally found doors in this place but with gazillion miles of vacuüm surrounding us we were careful not to open anything we were not absolutely sure of were it led. Buttons, switches and levers fell well into that category. Of course I had to push a button for the door to slide upwards to reveal the hall to the airlock. The circular hatch in the ceiling was obviously leading outside so we closed the previously opened doors and retired to the TV couch. Oh! We were disappointed that there was not a space ship sitting on the launch pad but you can't have everything. We were just happy that the computer informed us that the power supply for this place would be depleted in about a 1000 of Earth years. We figured we had some time left before we had to find a new home.

Susan took to staying over night and we finally took the final step in out relationship. One night on the TV couch in an enjoyable snuggle the WWN announcer breaks the music, "News Flash witches and wizards the Dark Mark not seen since the World Quittage cup reappeared today. Aurors investigating found mass destruction in a Muggle village just north of Kent. Minister Fudge declared it the work of vandals and assured the wizard public that He-who-must-not-be-named has not returned and any news to the contrary is scandalous poppy-cock."

"What do you think Harry?"

"Hope not but with all those Horicrux of his it's possible. Most are just not accessible to me or so protected I never thought it worth my while to try to collect them. That is if you believe it's my responsibility."

"I never could believe he use to pop into Diagon alley with ten of his Deatheaters and do all that killing and destruction and leave without a scratch. With all the wizards on the street the odds must have been 5 to 1 and the Deatheaters never got a scratch?" Susan added.

"Enough of this depressing talk; do you think your Aunt will let you come with me to France for a few days?

"I think I can talk her into it, she is turning her head that you are a boy and I am a girl. She knows what we are up to and knows she can't stop us, so why make us mad."

"Then we are off to France."

Riddle Manor:

Voldemort had returned and only a rat in both human and animagus form knew how Voldemort returned. The snake like figure lurked in the darkness as the sun was irritating and burnt his skin. The Horicux that he had used was not up to date on much before the 70's but everything that he read and got from his loyal servants showed he was terminated by the baby of a prophesy. That baby called Harry Potter would die but first he needed some ingredients to help restore and enhance his stamina and abilities. Blood! Always blood was needed to protect or enhance his body. The blood he could readily obtain in great amounts but it was muggle blood. Oh how he hated to use the filthy muggle blood. He was reminded of his father and his followers might think muggle's had some uses, he was quite insane.

/Scene Break/

France turned into an American trip which in turn to chasing kangaroos down under. Harry was enjoying his life immensely and was unaware of all the plotting and scheming which was aimed directly at the boy-who-lived. Susan and he had the world by the tail and were enjoying every last-minute.

Dumbledore assembled what he considered his Wizengamot to insure the national treasure was fully educated for an upstanding life in Magical England. He was clued in that Harry Potter had completed his NEWTs and was already qualified. The next ploy was the release of "The Prophesy" and want control of Harry Potter at Hogwarts to receive the best training from the leader of the light and the defeater of Gringlewald. Fudge pointed out that Voldemort was dead and there was no proof that he had returned.

A mad, pissed, fuming Dumbledore stomped out of his 'floe' at Hogwarts plotting the capture and punishment of Harry Potter's girlfriend Susan Bones. She could be held prisoner until the brat surrendered to him or a warrant convicting her for illicit behavior with Azkaban time attached if Potter didn't surrender to Dumbledore. For now he would get Fawkes to bring her and he would lock her up in the cells in the dungeons until the paperwork passed the Wizengamot. Dumbledore looked at Fawkes who let out a squawk and took to flight, as Fawkes passed over Dumbledore's opulent desk he relieved himself before flaming out on an extended vacation.

Another plotting group was Voldemort. Over the summer and aiming for September he had increased his forces thus the collection of muggle blood. The rituals had gone well and he was approaching his old self except the reflection in the mirror. His snake-like appearance would not attract many women but then force was more fun and his snake eyes and scaly skin was of no importance to his goals. He would make his grand appearance in February for Hogwarts students visiting to Hogsmeade Village.

Another plot was completed by the Vorlon's for all the races in Earths galaxy. All those involved were humanoid except the 'shadows' they were more like the Dementors and under Vorlon control. The 'shadows' ships resembled a dark squid with many tentacles. The 'shadows' were used by the Vorlons for their less than nice operations like starting wars. The Narns had a red-orange complexion, mottled with brown and green spots. They were humanoid but appear reptilian in origin. The Centauri were human in appearance but could be identified by the Mohawk baldness that ran across the top of their heads. Their hair grew more from the side of their head with the appearance of wings spread for flight.

As with all planned wars the reasons were usually a grasp for power hidden under racial prejudical mantras. These races had traded science, technology and manufactured each others equipment and ships since space travel began. While one race made ray guns, the other made food synthesizers. Another race made air-purifiers and all race sold to one another. So the ships that delivered goods to the Narn's were basically the same as the warships of the Drazi when they landed at docking pads or docking pads, the connectors matched the pads connectors even if the designs were different. The radios worked on the same frequencies. Other than the outer design of the ships the inner working were basically the same all except the elusive Minbari. It was said that no one messed with the Minbari and survived. Since no one had survived no one knew what they or their ships looked like. All anyone knew was what part of space to avoid.

/Scene Break/

I have had a world of fun, Susan is all I ask for in this life and after reviewing my memories I have more now than I have ever had before. I probably am going to ruin everything but I must try to succeed. After a quick trip to Amelia and Bones Manor I am ready. Mopsy had a nice candle-light dinner set at a cozy table under the dome overlooking the vast universe. The universe showed itself in all its glory while we dined with candle light and the stars. After desert I got down on my knee in front of Susan, "My love, make me the happiest man in the universe, will you marry me?"

I am not sure the "YES!" was before or after she launched herself on me with a real remember-able kiss. Amelia was Susan's guardian and she had agreed with the marriage.

Seeing the ring at the end of the rainbow Susan took charge and wanted to know when, where, etc, etc.

"Susan today with Amelia and a minister would be fine with me, it's your call." I was just happy she said yes.

"Seeing as you always complain about your birthday I think that is when and Bones Manor is the where. I have a couple of friends so it will be a small wizard ceremony; we can decide later over where we honeymoon and for how long. That way I can return to Hogwarts on September 1st as Mrs. Potter." AND SO IT HAPPENED!

Amelia was authorized to do the service and Susan had her closest friends so it was a small affair. Amelia would deposit the paperwork with the Goblins and they in turn would file the appropriate documents with the Ministry. August was the month of their honeymoon on a beach in the middle of a sea in the middle of the tropics.

LEMON SCENE(S) (Fill in how you would have the honeymoon)

"What do you mean we can't get her for an illicit affairs? Dumbledore yelled.

"She is Lady Potter and you would cause yourself troubles from many sources." Lord Ogden stated.

Dumbledore was not done, better yet grab Lady Potter, the brat would definitely come to terms to get his wife released and I would have control of him once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9—The grab!

.

Harry saw his love off for her final year at Hogwarts. He would see her whenever she wanted, whether that was weekends or just whenever but it was not like being in her company the majority of the day and that was going to make him sad.

Susan found Hannah Abbott and they chatted with a couple of their Housemates making the trip to Hogsmeade station seem not so long. The carriage ride was met by Professor Snape who ordered Susan to accompany him. They arrived at Snape's office where he and Dumbledore grabbed and dragged a kicking and screaming Lady Potter to a cell in the dungeons. She was dumped on the cot and the cell door clanged shut. They were secure in their thoughts that by tomorrow they would have their hands on one Harry Potter.

"Severus, grab an owl from the owlery and meet me in my office." Dumbledore ordered.

A few minutes later, "Albus here is the owl but you best hurry you have the opening feast to preside over."

"Not to worry Severus I have the letter already written and I just have to attach it and send the owl on its way."

The letter attached, "Please take that to Harry Potter."

The owl first turned to look at the requestor with a look of 'Do I look like a fool'? The owl turned it back on the idiots. He was not even going to attempt a trip to the moon.

"I said; take the letter to Harry Potter." Albus ordered.

The owl ripped the letter off his leg and flew off hoping to find a mouse on a long hunt away from the crazy wizards.

Great Hall:

Albus Dumbledore conducted the welcoming feast with aplomb and flourish. He did not see Hannah Abbott looking around the table for Susan Potter with a questioning look upon her face. An owl would be dispatched after the feast to her parents asking for what to do as something was wrong.

Dumbledore was enjoying his meal. He would get another owl to deliver the letter or maybe Fawkes was back by now.

Abbott Manor:

The Owl from Hannah arrived half an hour later and a 'floe' call was made by Lady Abbott immediately to her old school friend Amelia.

Susan was more than pissed. Not a word as to why she was grabbed and thrown into a cell. Further she was treated quite roughly as far as she was concerned. She was steaming as she sat on the cot while she was nervously playing with her wedding ring. "The ring of course" Thinking of home and Harry she tapped the transporter ring and disappeared for home.

Bones Manor:

Amelia did not like what her friend said; Susan had no reason to miss the feast and should not have been in any trouble. There was one way to tell as she entered the 'floe' shouting "Headmaster's office Hogwarts".

Headmaster' Office Hogwarts:

Dumbledore was in the process of threatening an owl to make his important delivery when his 'floe' lit to the shout. "Albus I want to see Susan immediately"

Potter's Moon Dome:

Susan arrived and flung herself in Harry's arms. "Love, what's the matter, why did you leave school so soon?"

Moon launch could describe Harry's reaction to Susan's answer. Harry was on his way to kill, murder, terminate and just beat the crap out of a couple of jerks but Susan stopped him. Between committing justifiable acts of violence or consoling a trembling and crying wife, the wife won. So they hugged and snuggled and drank hot cocoa and later fell asleep in each others arms.

Headmaster' Office Hogwarts:

"Dumbledore no more of your fast talk I want to see Susan this instant."

"Amelia it's late and I am sure Susan is asleep by now. Waking her right now is sure to upset…"

Throwing the floe powder into the fireplace Amelia called for four Aurors.

"What's the problem Madam Bones?" asked Auror Proudfoot.

"My Niece apparently has gone missing and this jerk is double talking. Dumbledore! Last chance bring me my niece now or tell me where she is!"

"Now Amelia you can't…"

Dumbledore stopped as Amelia picked up a torn open letter the first owl didn't deliver. I took a second to read and…

"Proudfoot take him in and throw him into a cell. Send all the available troops we have a castle to secure all major areas."

Hufflepuff Common Room, minutes later:

"Proffessor Sprout would you see if Susan is somewhere in Hufflepuff?" Amelia asked.

"Hannah when was the last time you saw Susan?"

"We got out of the carriage and Snape took her away."

"Robards, Williamson I want Snape in the Great Hall yesterday! Rufus stick with me."

Several sneers later and Snape was carted off to a holding cell. Then Amelia had an idea and requested that Hedwick be found, she was to join Susan at school, and could at least notify Harry.

A note was drafted and tied to Hedwick's leg and when told to take it to Harry, Hedwick pecked at her leg and disappeared. That left a few open mouths and hanging jaws. Twenty minutes later Harry and Susan arrived in the Great Hall. A minute later Hedwick suddenly appeared on Harry's shoulder. Amelia was giving them the fish-eye as Susan told her tale. Susan and Harry were hiding something she was going to check if 'apperation' licenses had been issued to the two later and come to think about it, where were the two living?

/Scene Break/

Days later:

"Susan are you sure?" Amelia asked.

"Yes Auntie you couldn't keep Dumbledore or Snape in jail. With those two at Hogwarts I am not going to return. It's hard enough trying to keep Harry from blasting them into oblivion."

"I must ask you Harry why you are 'apperating' without a license, and how did you teach Hedwick?"

"Woops, sorry Amelia but we all are not 'apperating' these rings do all the work." Harry showed the nondescript ring on his finger as did Susan.

"That's another thing, where are you two living? You know I might like to drop by for a visit sometime!"

Susan couldn't help herself, how was Harry going to get out of this one? Aunties look showed she would not take any double-talk. Susan broke out laughing.

"Amelia I could joke about this but showing you would stop you from calling me a liar, when do you have a free day?" I was weighing the pro's and con's but…

"Saturday I can make free for the entire day."

"We will need a secrecy vow over what you will be shown, just believe me you will be surprised."

I was never, ever, so completely happy that I got that oath from Amelia. Saturday turned out to be more than I could imagine and nothing I wanted anyone to know. Hell they would probably lock me away somewhere just thinking about it.

/Scene Break/

Potter's Moon Dome Saturday:

I side-a-long transported Amelia to the dome. Turning out the lights and seeing the universe was always beautiful, Amelia handled it well.

We were going to show her some of the Potter hide-a-way when turning out the lights became redundant even though we hastily did for everones saftey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10—No one said but they came

.

Harry, Susan, and Amelia never knew nor ever found out why that day took place. It is possible the Minbari knew but they never mentioned it to the audience on the small moon. What the empty universe saw was the Narns war cruiser jumped out of deep space at the same time a Centauri Primus battle cruiser entered normal space. Each cruiser was followed by their version of the Sky Serpent fighters (one man fighters). Several 'pilot jump ships' also came out of deep space. The 'Pilot Jump Ships' were capable of fighting but were more for fast personnel movement. The pilot could take six or so people or small cargo on a jump into deep space. They were faster that the lumbering cruisers. The Serpent fighters could not jump without the cruisers.

The two gigantic cruisers notified their respective home worlds that the other had attacked for no reason. In the end it made no difference, both worlds were now at war with each other.

What the two nations at war did not realize that they had jumped on top of a Mimbari mid-class destroyer out scouting the disturbance in time and space around earth. Plasma rays, laser rays, missiles and only the heavens knew what else were immediately cast, fired, thrown or shot. What could be said that hundreds of beams of destruction hit fighter shields. Shields collapsed and ships explode or disintegrate causing a light show of a gigantic magnitude.

Neither side notice the Mimbari destroyer until it entered the fray. No one fired on the Mimbari and survived. Their destroyer had three weapons, one that sent a blast of light and destruction. The second a ray that swept and cut everything even with their opponents shields raised. The third was a pulsing ray that seemed to cause ripples but did not hurt the ships it hit, but inside the living beings cease to live.

The pulsing ray clipped one of the pilot ships. Its pilot knew he was finished but to save his ship he hit the auto-switch before he died. The ship would now hone in on safe landing pad and could be use to further the war. So the ship slowly slipped from the fighting zone.

The Mimbari were true to their reputation and within a short time there was no one left fighting. The Mimbari ensured there were no survivors by slicing or blasting any possible piece that could be used by survivors. The pilot ship had drifted far from the massacre before its thrusters nudge it to a recognized landing pad. It finally touched down and opened its hatches at a place called Potter's Moon Dome.

The Vorlon's computer system recognized the Narn Pilot Ship as a derelict and now the property of Potter's Moon Dome. It proceeded to convert it systems to English and accept Harry Potter as its owner and operator. The Vorlon's had never told Harry that the computer was a sentient machine with the survival instincts attuned to protect the dome and all its property. The computer now had a family to watch over. The Vorlon's had been around for a long time relying on these computers. Instructions were now being printed out for the proper burial of the Narn in the ship.

/Scene Break/

It took a second to close my mouth; the fight was indescribable but put on a light show that was stunning. The dome's roof appeared to zoom in on the fighting like watching a football game on TV. I ran to the TV and turned it on to see what the muggles were saying; they could not have missed this either by normal eye sight or their electronics. The announcer was excited, "Folks if you were looking up tonight you would have seen one of the most spectacular meteor and light shows imaginable. Authorities state that there is nothing to worry about, that the light display was from the meteors being destroyed when they hit an atmosphere. The Authorities state the action was a good million miles away from earth and …" I turned off the TV as that was bogus information. It looked like the mundane had their own Fudge denying everything.

I was definitely confused, "Susan did you see space ships shooting at each other?"

"Harry is that what you call those things, they sent out beams like our wands do, I'm scared." Susan snuggled into my arms.

"According to that TV report we just saw those things a million miles away? Some thing is wrong, people can't see that far! Amelia was just as confused as I was. We all did agree on one thing there was no atmosphere for those meteorites to burn in so it was all lies. There was no doubt what we saw. The talking would have continued if it wasn't for this long tall ship sitting not to far from the dome and a constant beep indicating a computer print out.

The print out explained a few things, like the ceiling letting us see that far away and that we needed to attend to the ship immediately and follow the computer instructions.

I set off to the door we found awhile back and headed down the passage way to the circular hatch we never opened. Susan and Amelia were close behind and as I, they had their wands drawn.

I did get some objections but I knew deep down they wanted to come but really didn't want to go into the ship. I told them to stay as I was afraid one of us would touch something, something that made my MT-43 look like a toy pistol. I would have tried to convince myself not to enter the hatch but it was already open with a ladder extended.

It was a long ship but straight forward. First the engine compartment, then a large storage bay which was empty, the sleeping quarters were just before the pilots cabin or control center. There strapped in a chair was a reptilian looking human with dead looking complexion with brown and green spots on most of its exposed body.

The instructions were clear and I followed them as best I could. I found a hand written 'Book of G'Quan and put it on his chest. A cabinet held a number of boxes and when I opened one it expanded into a large tube with a lid on one side. I levitated the body into the tube and levitated it to what I would call a space lock. A pull of a couple of levers and the outer door opened and the tube with its occupant took off by some kind of propulsion unit. Where ever it was going it wasn't going to get there very fast.

/Scene Break/

At this point in my life I was me, I had my ego and a little voice that always whispered in my ear that I was not as big, mean and powerful as I thought I was. Of course I had a wife that whispered in the other not to go off half-cocked and get killed. I just knew I was right and knew what I was doing, said the nice ego. In actuality I was more like a little boy playing with the big boys and all the fantastic weapons I had were just toys for the little boy, the little voice whispered back. Little did I realize that the big boys were at play being directed by the bigger boys.

You name the race or is that races? Was it the Vorlon or Shadow race or their minions? The governing offices around the world were being infiltrated to direct decisions and actions. No one knew to what ends? Whoever they were they forgot to tell Harry Potter that plans for an advanced one man fighter showed up in all the nations' military centers. Not being a nation to be caught unaware each started building them under strict secrecy.

I just worked with the computer because what little boy didn't want an operational space ship? Susan was right there helping and learning how the thing was supposed to work. This was mostly directed by the computer. While we had no idea how the propulsion system worked we knew that the auto-pilot did. Once the auto-pilot was turned on, switch 'A', that the auto-pilot made the propulsion system operated properly. By the time you got to the button 'D' the lasers automatically targeted and fired. Our big problem was the food dispenser/materializer. This was like magic, it produced all kinds of food from apparently nothing, it was having troubles with English tea and scones.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was having his own problems, he had just broken out of Azkaban his faithful follower's but got extras who wanted to join. While he was explaining his attack on the Hogwarts weekend this February some one spoke up, "It's not going to work…"

"Crucio", when the curse was lifted the speaker stood up and repeated, "It's still not going to work!"

"Who are you or better, what are you? Voldemort thought this thing was uglier that himself.

"San'Gar my lord, you will be cut to ribbons."

"Crucio".

San'Gar just gets back up and say's, "It's your funeral."

"Throw this thing in a cell; I will deal with it when I get back." San'Gar was dragged from the room and Voldemort continued his planning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11—No way to start a party!

.

Open Field behind the Post Office Hogsmeade Village:

Twenty pops could be heard behind the Post Office as Voldemort and his Deatheaters 'apperated' in to have some fun. Half were to head to The Three Broomsticks and kill all the students that they could. The other half was to charge out onto the main street and start killing. Voldemort's luck was not good this day as a grumbling Harry Potter was being led by his wife to The Three Broomsticks, she had just spent the last two hours having her hair done for the party being held that evening. Finally released from his chair with the obligation on telling Susan how nicely they had done her hair, they left the shop. Curious of all the 'apperation' sounds they walked thru the alley between the Post Office and the Hair Dressing Shop just in time to be the welcoming committee for the Village.

Harry's shield was already receiving curses by the time he got out the MT-43 and thumbed in a wide disintegration ray. The laser wand did get a piece of Voldemort before what was left of the Deatheater and Volde left. Voldemort decided about then to listen to San'Gar. Another alien race now had an inside man with Voldemort, soon Voldemort's forces would have some Sky Serpent fighters.

/Scene Break/

Longbottom Manor:

"Lord and Lady Potter so nice you could join us this evening." Neville was greeting all the arrival at his party.

"The pleasure is ours Lord Longbottom." I replied.

"Call me Neville, please."

"Then of course you must call me Harry."

"Susan it's good to see you again how have you been doing?"

"You can't believe how happy I am and all the fun this lug drags me into."

"Come, you're the last of the guests to arrive and I could do with a drink."

Neville was explaining how this was a political party and a lot of the people invited were the movers and shakers but not friends. Neville was just pointing out Dumbledore as an example, "As Chief Warlock it my obligation to make the invitation…" just about that time Sirius stepped out from around Dumbledore and into sight. "Black you were not invited…"

"I invited Professor Black as he has some business…" Dumbledore started.

"You over stepped yourself Chief Warlock so you may escort him out as you leave, NOW! Neville was building a head of steam. "Sissy!"

POP…Sissy appeared but was immediately petrified by Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid that we can't allow you to interfere with our business" Dumbledore stated as Sirius drew his wand.

You would think as a quest you would not invite someone to come with you who was uninvited and hated by the host. You would think it quite impolite to draw your wand but to petrify the host's house elf, bad show!

Neville let loose with a few choice curses. He may have been insulted beyond reason to take on the great leader of the light and his arrogant side-kick. Yet Neville did; so I thought I would get in a few licks myself. Susan was still ticked off that the Deatheaters had ruined her hair-do earlier in the day, so she joined the fray. Amelia was not going to let her Niece get hurt so she joined. The great leader of the light found he was not as universally loved as he thought.

The great leader and his side-kick were lying on the ground while smoke was drifting up from their unconscious bodies. While an unfrozen and equally upset Sissy removed the unconscious trash, no one noted two entities that disappeared into the shadows.

"Nice way to open the party Neville what's next on the entertainment list?"

While the great leader of the light and side-kick were extricating themselves from the mud at the Burrow's pigs sty, heavy star cruisers were slipping into the solar system that contained the shimmering planet Earth.

/Scene Break/

Narn battle cruiser:

"Battle Cruiser YR -8 calling Supreme council Narn world. Cruiser in place without Earths knowledge, attack plan awaiting your orders."

While not to far away on the other side of earth a similar message is sent from the Battle Cruiser UM-IT to the Ruling Council Centauri.

Both Cruisers awaited the word to attack. Both supreme in their knowledge that they were unseen as did the other three minor races that had the Cruisers tucked into the shadows.

/Scene Break/

"Snape how did you end up in Azkaban and not safely tucked away at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked.

"I was dragged into one of Dumbledore's plots and when it blew up he dumped all the blame on me."

"I have need of your services as it seems Potter has come up with a new weapon." Voldemort showed a hole in his body that was not bleeding.

"After you have fixed this inconvenience I have a most interesting conveyance to show you. We have built six and our friends have trained some of my morons to operate them."

Snape was happy, the Dark Lord was extremely happy and that usually did not bode well in the end.

/Scene Break/

Snape was in shock. He had fixed up the Dark Lord and was dumbfounded over the things that someone or thing had provided the Dark Lord. Voldemort explained that the things had provided training on how to operate the fighters by putting a hat with wires on his troops heads and they now were able to operate the fighters.

Snape was glad he was not tasked for this mission. The Dark Lord had need of some special potions so Shape had been ordered to start immediately. Snape was mentally shaking his head at the happiness that Voldemort had as he explained his plans.

"Bella I want you to have ten of our best to escort me on the raid on Diagon Alley. San'Gar have two fighters fly overhead support for when the Aurors arrive, have the rest attack random muggle villages for fifteen minutes. After that we all will return here and relish on our achievements. Volde wants to stand in Diagon alley, while his ships and troops destroyed the alley while he stood tall and untouched. The attack would be at high noon the next day.

To say that Harry was a bad luck magnet or that fate enjoyed the outcome of Harry's encounters could not be proven either way but, "Come on Susan we have perfectly good robes for the party."

"I will not let us be seen in Robes that we have worn before; I would be a social laughing stock, so quit grumbling."

"I'm not grumbling I am just pointing out things and that's another question. Why not early in the morning when the alley isn't packed with people?"

"Because when we finish getting out robes we will meet Auntie for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

As I was dragged towards Madam Malkin's Voldemort and his merry band were already on the main street and heading our way. Our first indication of any problems was one of the Deatheaters yelling 'Avada Kedavra' and almost being trampled by a sudden rush or people headed away from the problem. It actually saved our lives as we had to get out of the way which meant out of the street. Susan knows not to leave my side as my shield covers us both. We were pushed or got to the front wall of the Owl Emporium when the first fighter flew through at building top level its lasers cutting up the street and the people. The loss of life was great and the mess was indescribable.

I am turning on my toys as fast as I can while Susan is screaming in my ear. The next wave of people are charging over the bodies and trampling those wounded or fallen. I heard the next fighter making the same run as the last one, which was mistake number one. I had my MT-43 on pencil beam and my laser wand out and ready. The second mistake was he hadn't put up his fighter's shields. Both of my laser shots hit his fighter and when last seen he was spiraling out of control and into the streets of London. Not a second later a 'Defodio' flies by and further make a mess of the street and the bodies laying there. Voldimort is prancing up the street bestowing 'Avada Kedavra' on all he surveyed.

I like their stupidity! They love to stay bunched up like sheep and thus I can't miss. I tried to empty my laser wand at the same time my MT-43 was emitting death to them. I yelled to Susan to grab on and when I felt her grab me I tapped my ring and we went home. The odds were just too great. I was lucky with the fighter and surprised the Deatheaters but we were out gunned and out numbered.

When we arrived battered, bruised and with minor cuts, Mopsy went right to work patching us up. Minutes later Amelia came charging in, "Thank Merlin you two are all right. I hoped you two would make it back, Diagon Alley is in shambles and the muggles are in an uproar. I have to get back as everything is a mess." And pop she was gone.

"Well that was a nice conversation." I joked.

"Let's turn on the TV and see what's going on." Susan still looked a bit green.

What was happening while Harry and Susan were attempting to find out:

Voldemort attacks with his sky fighters did not go unnoticed. His first loss was Harry sending one of Voldemort's fighters into muggle London; the crash took out a good portion of a block of buildings. Muggle England dispatched their secret fighters when they realized what they were up against. People throughout England had not seen such aerial fighting since WWII.

Voldemort's caliber of troops was no match for England's finest, so it was no surprise that they turned tail and ran. Unfortunately one fighter tried to slip into France or further away from England as necessary. Hot on his tail were two English fighters which caused the French to launch their secret fighters. By now who was chasing who was in question.

A couple of fighters must have thought that if they hid behind the moon thinking it would blow over but their action causes the Narns to launch a couple of fighters for a closer look. Some where in the confusion a fighter finds the Dome's defensive Plasma shield while others are destroyed by Earth fighters. All this is being radioed to their respective Cruisers along with the information; a dangerous alien outpost is on the dark side of the moon.

The Narn Cruiser moves in to clean earth of all life but in doing so makes the Centauri

Cruisers think they have been spotted. The lesser worlds try to sneak in for a sneak attack on Centauri cruiser. The Narns destroys Centauri cruiser but as they turn to finish earth, two Centauri Battle Cruisers drop in from deep space and takes out just about everyone. The Centauri become enraged and surprise attack the Narn world and makes it a waste land.

A few months later:

The Centauri have not forgotten and send in a cruiser to occupy or destroy earth but spot the alien dome and attempts to destroy it as their opening shot, as they do the entire quadrant shimmers and disappears.

An indeterminate time passes and the Quadrant begins to shimmer and reappears. All the ships and battle cruisers are never found or heard from again. The rumor is passed from planet to planet, the Mimbari were saying first it was Earth then the quadrant, "Leave Earth and their people alone."

Down on the planet Earth:

A grumbling Harry Potter was being led by his wife to The Three Broomsticks, she had just spent the last two hours having her hair done for the party being held that evening. Finally released from his chair with the obligation on telling Susan how nicely they had done her hair, they left the shop. Arriving at The Three Broomsticks they were hailed by Neville and Hannah Abbott. Megan Jones was laughing at Wayne Hopkins. School talk over who Leanne was chasing this time and that this was the last summer of school for them. The big topic was of parties to come and the Potter's last party at Potter Manor. Susan and I knew by then that we must have had a dimension shift or whatever it was called. A stop at Gringotts was also in order.

Later at Gringotts:

As in the beginning I could never say I had two memories in my head so walking into a conversation or Gringotts was done with care. What could I say, "Hi, SharpKnife we just did another stab at time travel, how old are we? Or, am I old enough to access my vaults or where is Potter Manor. Better yet a good conversation opener would be, "How's Voldemort doing these days, has he done any raids lately?" Susan and I were the only ones that noticed the difference but we just laughed and moved on.

Later that eventing at Longbottom Manor:

"Lord and Lady Potter so nice you could join us this evening." Neville was greeting all the arrival at his party.

"The pleasure is ours Lord Longbottom." I replied.

"Susan it's good to see you again how has your day been?"

"You can't believe how happy I am and all the fun this lug drags me into make an interesting day."

"Come, you're the last of the guests to arrive and I could do with a drink."

Neville was explaining how this was another political party and a lot of the people invited were the movers and shakers but not friends. Neville was just pointing out Dumbledore as an example, "As Chief Warlock it my obligation to make the invitation but just look at him sitting in the rocker knitting a large doily," We looked over and found not only a weird Dumbledore but a laughing Severus Snape with his arm around Ron Weasley. Draco and Hermione were dancing and kissing on the ballroom floor.

"Harry? Do you feel like we just stepped off the sanity platform or has everyone been given a weird babbling juice? Susan whispered.

When Minister Fudge waddles up with Madam Umbridge on his arm I knew we were in la-la land. Madam Umbridge was making goo-goo eyes at Fudge who said, "Ah the boy who lived has joined the celebration, fifteen years and not a peep out any Dark Lords or Deatheaters. Yes my boy your taking out that nuisance has definitely scared anyone from becoming a blight on our society." He and Umbridge waddled away and we knew we had shifted in time once again. But this time it seemed that there were subtle changes and from what we had seen so far we hoped to have a long and peaceful life ahead of us.

"We still haven't tried out that space ship yet!" suggested Susan.

A/N: Im sorry if you have been reading this but I have lost steam in continuing this story. Concider it ended.


End file.
